Surpresa no Parque
by Jin Verona
Summary: Sasuke é um gênio da Matemática, mas Naruto sabe muito mais sobre relacionamentos. Universo Alternativo, YAOI! Naruto/Sasuke


**Surpresa no Parque**

Uchiha Sasuke teve que conter uma exclamação surpresa quando seu corpo foi pressionado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Exclamar surpreso seria bem pouco digno de sua parte, além de que uma reação assim provavelmente causaria um efeito indesejável naquele Dobe atrevido.

"Hey, _usuratonkachi_!" Tentou soar ultrajado, mas com seu corpo sendo prensado pelo corpo de Naruto, não pode evitar o tom surpreso.

Percebeu que o Dobe não parecia se importar com o que quer que ele fosse dizer. Foi aproximando despudoradamente aquela cabeça loura descabelada, até finalmente tocar seus narizes. Naruto hesitou em sua ousadia por apenas um segundo, mas foi tempo suficiente para que o raciocínio rápido de Susuke analisasse a situação.

Aparentemente estava acatando passivamente a vontade do Dobe. Fora atraído até o parque por Naruto, sob o pretexto de ajuda-lo com as últimas matérias para o teste de Matemática. Nobre como era, deixara o conforto de seu lar para auxiliar o amigo de infância. Imediatamente notara, porém, que fosse o que fosse a pretensão de Naruto, essa nada tinha a ver com o estudo das Equações de Segundo Grau. O Dobe não se dera ao trabalho de trazer seus livros, além de ter tido o extremo zelo de arrastar Sasuke para um local mais afastado no parque, tão logo quanto botou os olhos sobre ele.

Sasuke obviamente não estranhara o desinteresse do Dobe pela Matemática, mas considerara muito peculiar a expressão séria e ansiosa no rosto sempre tão alegre de Naruto. Lidara com a curiosidade até ser empurrado contra a árvore por um movimento particularmente brusco do Dobe. Desde então, lidava com a surpresa.

"Não dá mais para evitar, Sasuke, dattebayo!"

Sasuke quis bater em si mesmo por achar aquela exclamação sensual. Convenceu-se de que seus pelos só se haviam arrepiado devido ao hálito quente de Naruto contra seus lábios.

"Dobe!" Finalmente conseguira o tom zangado que queria. Para dar mais ênfase ao que dizia, espalmou as mãos nos ombros de Naruto e empurrou-o bem mais levemente do que acreditava que faria. "O que você pensa que está fazendo? Solte-me agora mesm...".

Não terminou a frase. Sasuke novamente foi surpreendido, dessa vez pela agilidade com que Naruto puxou-o para si, afastando-o só por um segundo da árvore, aproveitando a chance para lhe envolver autoritariamente a cintura com os braços. Colou ainda mais seus corpos, não deixando espaço para reclamações diante daquela sensação.

"Ah, Sasuke...". Naruto pressionou suas virilhas e Sasuke o teria xingado por gemer às suas custas se não estivesse ocupado abafando sua própria reação.

Diante das respostas que seu corpo dava àqueles estímulos, Sasuke não pode evitar o sentimento de ansiedade que o invadiu. Desistindo de seu comportamento arredio, decidiu participar de maneira mais atuante em toda aquela novidade. As mãos que antes afastavam Naruto, agora envolviam o pescoço bronzeado, puxando-o para mais perto.

Sasuke não saberia dizer qual dos dois eliminou definitivamente a pouca distância que ainda os separava, finalmente juntando seus lábios em um beijo. Antes de se deixar perder totalmente no toque, porém, ele concluiu que fora um movimento mútuo, a julgar pela pancada entre seus dentes.

O beijo foi desajeitado e afoito. Sasuke sentia Naruto pressionando-o cada vez mais contra o tronco da árvore. Tinha certeza que se machucaria se não estivesse envolvido por ambos os braços do Dobe. Sentiu-se dominado e protegido. Para sua completa surpresa, apreciou a sensação.

Sasuke sentiu-se satisfeito com toda aquela aproximação. Sempre soubera que sua relação com o Dobe era intensa e complexa. Nunca entendera bem o que exatamente sentia por Naruto, mas naquele momento tudo parecia um pouco mais claro.

Pararam para respirar um pouco e Sasuke considerou prepotentemente que, para um primeiro beijo, até fora eficiente. Naruto, porém, obrigava-o a distrair-se de seu próprio ego, voltando a aproximar seus lábios como se não pudesse se conter.

Abraçou Naruto um pouco mais forte e sorriu de leve contra os lábios do Dobe antes que fosse capaz de evitar. Sasuke deu-se por vencido ao notar que Naruto podia até ignorar os mistérios da Matemática, mas, pelo menos quando se tratava da relação dos dois, superava-o em perspicácia.

Separou seus lábios dos de Naruto interrompendo brevemente o beijo. Encarou os olhos azuis do Dobe bem de perto e experimentou uma sensação engraçada no estômago. Tocou o rosto bronzeado de Naruto e perguntou-se por um momento se seus lábios estavam tão vermelhos quanto os dele. Tocou a carne macia e úmida com a ponta dos dedos, causando em Naruto um arrepio de prazer. Sem deixar de encarar o rapaz, Sasuke admitiu para si mesmo a realidade, antes de verbaliza-la.

"Dessa vez você venceu, _usuratonkachi_."

* * *

**N.A.: Esse casal é muito especial para mim. Toda vez que consigo escrever algo envolvendo os dois, sinto-me satisfeita e animada. Por alguma razão, tenho tido muita inspiração ultimamente. Muitas vezes ela vem em horas inapropriadas... Essa fanfic em particular foi escrita durante a aula de Linguística III. Espero perder mais algumas aulas em função de trazer a luz mais material sobre esse casal, já que esse fandom definitivamente merece!**

**Jin.**


End file.
